


Snow Kisses

by leejenope



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmassy ish, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I mean kind of, M/M, i just really needed to write some markmin tbh, there’s some slight luren too, they don’t make anything official, they’re my two fave ships and i’m a little self indulgent oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenope/pseuds/leejenope
Summary: Christmas break is for snowball fights, chilly nights, hot chocolate and spending time with those you love. And for Mark Lee maybe it was for finally kissing the boy he’d been wanting to kiss for quite a while now.





	Snow Kisses

Mark had once again forgotten to close his blind before he had fallen asleep and so had only himself to blame when the blinding light awoke him far earlier than it was necessary to be awake during Christmas break. Except as mark stretched out his back and glanced towards the window, the sight of a thick carpet of white coating the entirety of the outside world, he decided that just this once he didn’t mind being woken up early. 

Mark loved snow. He loved it because it was beautiful and the brilliant white made everything look both serene and majestic. He loved it because it meant one of his friends would come along at some point in the morning, rounding up the seven of them and they’d all spend the day together in the snow and eventually retreat to one of their houses and had a seven man sleepover. To mark, snow was happiness. 

He knew he should get up and ready before someone came pounding on his front door and of course just as he’d finished getting his hair dried from the shower and gotten himself dressed, a banging came from the front hallway. He knew to hurry as he could hear more than one of his friends outside and was well aware that having his door broken down if he didn’t move with haste was a real possibility. He opens to find the two youngest of their group - Jisung and Chenle - flanking the chief menace of the bunch, Donghyuck on his doorstep and Mark is very glad he hurried because he knows Hyuck would have unhinged his door without any hesitation because he knew Mark’s mother loved him and wouldn’t even be upset with him for leaving them front door-less. The younger boys don’t even have to say a word and Mark simply tells them he’s going to grab his coat. 

He returns clad in his thickest winter coat and his favourite pair of robust snow boots, his fuzzy socks peeking out of the top. He has a hat pulled over his hair and his pockets are filled with a pair of gloves for himself once he actually gets outside, another spare for when those inevitably get wet from melted snow and a third extra pair because Mark is certain one of his incredibly intelligent friends will have forgotten to bring themselves a pair. 

The four boys trudge through the snow, occasionally racing to be the first to walk through a patch on untouched snow, all the way to their next stop. They arrive at Lee Jeno’s house and as soon as they leave and Jeno slams the door, leaving his keys locked in an empty house, Mark is immediately glad he brought a spare pair of gloves because jeno is the poor sod that didn’t bring his own. They then repeat the process and acquire two more boys by the name of Huang Renjun and Na jaemin and finally, after slight deliberation knock on the door of Jaemin’s almost-neighbour yukhei who had become somewhat of a new addition to their friend group despite being a little older, but he was a similar age to Mark so no one really minded. That and Renjun had somewhat of a blossoming definitely-not-a-crush on the boy. 

The eight of them trudged a little further through the snow and finally stopped at the big park in the centre of town which held a massive open space and due to the hour still being relatively early, the expanse of land was almost completely still fresh, untouched snow. 

This, however, did not last long as the eight of them commenced their traditional yearly first snow snow ball fight. For a while they just played every man for himself, each teen hurtling piles of snow towards the nearest moving thing but after a while decided to turn it into a proper game, dividing themselves into two teams. 

Jaemin immediately latched himself onto Mark. It was no secret that the younger boy had a rather big crush on Mark. Well actually, it had been a secret to Mark up until recently when Chenle somehow let it slip while jaemin wasn’t around. And Mark didn’t quite know what to do as, unbeknownst to the others in his friend group, he actually reciprocated the other boys feelings. However, he was Mark Lee and he was awkward and fumbly and a little embarrassing when it came to things like feelings so he hoped that simply being more welcoming to Jaemins usual affection would give him a hint and get Jaemin to initiate something. Nothing happened yet but Mark hadn’t given up hope. 

Mark and Jaemin were joined by Jeno and Jisung and the other four made up the other team. The two groups spilt off and both tried to quickly devise action plans and fashion some type of snow shelter for them to hide behind. Jeno then suggest that two of their team sneak down the hill that their base was perched atop and go around, attacking the other team from behind and that the other two stay at their make shift ‘base’. 

Mark opted to remain and Jaemin hastily volunteered himself also so the other two headed off to carry out their plan. Except less than a minute later a shriek was heard from the base of the hill somewhere around half way to the otherside. It seemed as tho the others had a similar idea. Chenle and Renjun the emerges running up the hill, a high pitched screaming coming from the baby faced one as Jeno and Jisung ran behind them pelting them with tightly compressed snow balls that Mark didn’t quite understand when they had time to make. 

The two other members of the opposing team emerged from their hiding place as the first two who had been ambushed dived behind their haphazardly built wall of protection. 

Yukhei had the advantage of having extremely - one might even say freakishly - large hands meaning he could craft unsettlingly large snow balls. And as Mark and jaemin moved the join their teammates in the centre of the ‘battlefield’, Mark realised one of these gigantic balls was headed straight towards him. And as previously mentioned, Mark was know to be a little fumbly at times so his ingenious response was to freeze in place, watching the tightly packed sphere of ice hurtled directly towards his face. He was sure it was going to break his nose so closed his eyes, bracing himself for the collision. However, instead of ice colliding with face he felt another body collide with his shortly followed by his back colliding with the ground. 

After the initial impact he slowly peeled his eyes open to assess what exactly had just happened. As his vision cleared he came to realise that jaemin had been his saviour, preventing what could have been some serious damage to his precious face. Expect Mark was actually the opposite of narcissist and didn’t really think his face was particularly special. But that was besides the point, as Mark realised that he currently had Jaemin on top of him, body flush against his own as the both lay in the snow. Jaemin’s face was directly above his and if he lent up, the could close the gap between their lips with ease. He wasn’t sure if he could feel Jaemin’s breath on his face as most of him was rather numb due to the biting cold but he imagined that if it hadn’t been quite so cold and he has had some feeling left in his face, who would have been able to feel each exhale from Jaemin’s mouth dancing across his own. And suddenly Mark focused on the other boy and he wasn’t sure if it was just because that’s what he so badly craved to happen in this moment or if it was actually true but it seemed as though jaemin’s face was slowly moving towards him, moving to connect their lips like Mark was certain both of the boys so badly craved. Mark was certain the distance between the two of them has decreased in size just before the gap became none existent except not due to their faces meeting, but instead Jaemin being knocked completely the other way by a lump of snow hitting him square in the side of the head. He gave mark one last longing look before rolling of him completely and taking off to avenge himself preferably by smothering Chenle in the snow.

Mark lifted himself off the ground and tried to rejoin the game but he didn’t quite know how to act after what had just happened. 

 

_____

 

Two hours of various snow-fight related activities later, the eight boys retreated back to Jaemin’s house. It wasn’t the biggest but it was the nearest excluding Yukhei’s and they didn’t quite feel comfortable inviting themselves over for a sleepover at his just yet. Mark had eventually managed to shake off the possibly almost kiss and rejoin in with the fun however he was determined on bringing up the topic at some point very soon.

They were all sprawled in various places throughout the living room, covering all furniture surfaces and a large part of the floor too. Yukhei was laid across the two seater couch, taking up the entire thing. Jeno and Donhyuck had their heads at either end of the larger couch with their legs tangled in the middle in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable position however according to them and the great amount of shuffling and fidgeting it took them to get in this position, it was in fact rather comfortable. The youngest two, Jisung and Chenle had sourced an assortment of pillows and blankets from somewhere and had spread themselves out on the floor, directly in front of the television. At present, Renjun was awkwardly hovering as if trying to find somewhere to put himself except everyone knew exactly where he wanted to be. 

Mark watched from the hallway where him and Jaemin still currently stood as Renjun slowly moved his way over to the smaller couch. He could practically see the cogs whirring in his brain trying to work up how to approach the topic of sharing the surface with Yukhei. Mark was sure he saw the exact moment Renjun’s ability to give a shit left his body as he practically launched himself at the much taller boy’s body, swiftly moving over him and sandwiching himself between the back of the sofa and the body of the person occupying it. Mark also saw the subtle grin light up Yukhei’s features as he adjusted their position to make them both more comfortable, pulling the younger boy slightly on top of him and wrapping an arm around him. 

“I think i’m gonna go make some hot chocolate” Jaemin says suddenly. Mark figured this would be a good chance to finally be able to talk to him without the others around. 

“I’ll help” 

Jaemin grabs a pan and asks Mark to get the milk out of the fridge. Jaemin pours the milk in and sets it on the hob, leaving it to start boiling. They both step back, standing at almost opposite ends of the kitchen. 

Mark has never been anything close to confident, but in that moment, he just want really desperately wanted the kiss he believed he should have gotten earlier. He strides towards Jaemin, stopping inches in front of the other. 

“You were gonna kiss me earlier, weren’t you?” He starts. He seems a brief look of worry flit across Jaemin’s features so he places his hands on either side of Jaemin on the counter behind him, to show him that he had wanted the kiss. A gentle ‘oh’ slips past Jaemin’s lips. ‘I still think you should’ 

Jaemin doesn’t respond. He looks Mark in the eyes, glances at his lips and ends with leaving his gaze on the ground. Mark decides he isn’t having that and placed a finger under the youngers chin, tilting his face back up to look at him. 

“May I?” Mark asks, after an extended few seconds of eye contact with Jaemin. He nods slightly, causing Mark to slowly lean in. Much to his surprise, Jaemin took control, ending the wait by grabbing Mark by the back of his neck and crashing their lips together. He encircled his arms around the others waist. Jaemin’s mouth feels so soft against his, the smell of him flooding his nose in the best way, his sense just filled with Jaemin. Mark had wanted this for a long time now, he’d occasionally even imagined what it would be like but this surpassed any expectation he had. Mark had kissed a few people before but, as cliche as it may sound, none of those kisses had felt like this before. Mark couldn’t really describe the sensation but the way his heart was pounding summarised it pretty well. The two eventually pulled apart, a little breathless. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time” Jaemin whispered. 

“I’m glad you did.” 

Mark was sure the milk on the stove was probably burning, but as he had his head resting on Jaemin’s shoulder, he decided that hot chocolate wasn’t really that important.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic i’ve ever posted to ao3 and honestly i’m much more proud of it than i am my first one. 
> 
> But anyone I hope you enjoyed it, I’ve been so into markmin recently i thought i might contribute to it too. Markmin nation rise.
> 
> Anyway, if you did like it you should definitely leave a comment if you’d like they’re so lovely to receive. I also totally welcome feedback and constructive criticism!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
